Sakuno is the Queen in Wii Tennis
by AquaJet
Summary: Sakuno is amazing in Wii Tennis. Tomoka invites the great tennis prince to come over and play. That's where Sakuno learns about Ryoma's little secret. /one-shot/ /Hints of RyoSaku/ /Birthday Fic for Fyerigurl/


Birthday Prompt: write about Sakuno PWNING Ryoma at a tennis wii sports. ~Fyerigurl

HAPPY BIRTHDAY *insert confetti/balloons/hearts/love/present/brownies/cake and all that other shyt*

* * *

><p>Sakuno felt pleased that Ryoma was at her house and he wasn't there because of something tennis-related. Well, something tennis related in the real, physical life. However in the digital world, specifically the new Wii sports game her grandmother bought her, it was not really tennis related, right?<p>

What confused her most was how the cat-eyed boy agreed to play with her in the first place. She couldn't believe it was _that_ easy. However, it was only possible due to Tomoka and Horio really.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno, I can't wait to go to your house and play games on your new wii." Tomoka grinned madly. "I hope you'll be alright though. You suck at tennis and the game your grandma got you was wii sports of all things."<p>

"She bought it so I can practice without people watching. It's very embarrassing you know." Sakuno blushed.

"Well, since tennis is a part of the game, I think we should invite Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said dreamily.

As much as Sakuno wanted the arrogant tennis-crazed prince at her house spending time with her, she just couldn't imagine asking the boy herself. She barely managed to get him to remember her name some time after they first met.

"Tomo-chan, he has other things to do and asking him is a bit embarrassing."

"I'll do the asking, you just sit there, look pretty, and follow along."

It sounded like she was talking to a doll.

* * *

><p>"Ryo-ma-sa-ma, please come to Sakuno's house to play her new game!"<p>

"No."

"But Ryoma-sama, it isn't an ordinary game and besides, Ryuzaki-sensei said its good training for you."

"How…?"

"Oh, you didn't know? You see, her new game is wii sports which includes various athletic games and one of the games happen to be tennis." Tomoka grinned. She thought for sure she had Ryoma at her finger tips when she said 'tennis'.

"I'm not interested in playing tennis games. I prefer the real thing."

Tomoka frowned. She thought she had him. Sakuno felt a bit sad yet relieved. She wouldn't have to put an extra effort to look pretty in her own house.

"Echizen, how can you be so lame…?" Horio spoke up. "Don't tell me it's because you actually _suck_ at playing video games, even if it's something your good at in real life." He continued with a grin plastered on his face. "I suppose even if you're really good at tennis I bet you couldn't beat me at wii sports since I do have two years of gaming tennis experience as well."

"Fine, I'll go." Ryoma sighed to relieve a bit of his anger at Horio.

"OH YAY, RYOMA-SAMA IS COMING!" Tomoka danced for joy.

Sakuno couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you?" Horio rubbed his wrist.<p>

"That's my line! We've been playing forever. Sakuno, why doesn't it let me win?"

"Uh, Tomo-chan, you see, you and Horio-kun are in 'deuce'. One of you has to score two consecutive points before you win a game."

"You mean I'm stuck with him forever unless I get two points?" Tomoka's face paled. Sakuno nodded. Her friend groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm more annoyed. I can't believe a girl can keep up with me, the awesome Horio-sama with two years of gaming tennis experience."

"Ew, did you just compliment yourself?"

The two loud-mouthed pair continued their argument while they tried very hard to win two points. Sakuno and Ryoma quietly sat next to each other watching. Sakuno secretly glanced at the cat-like boy to try and read his expression. His current mood, as she saw it, was bored.

Sakuno played with her fingers and thought about what she could do to help him. Then she remembered what her grandmother bought upon her request. She left the room.

Ryoma noticed her leave but didn't say anything and instead wondered the reason why. He speculated that the twin-braids girl would be preparing snacks for her guests or she couldn't stand the meaningless chatter from the other two. He concluded it was most likely snacks since he knew the girl wasn't like him.

The bored tennis prince felt something cold press against his cheek. Then he understood why she left. He held on to the cold object which was really a can of his favorite grape ponta.

"Thank you." He muttered. She smiled brightly.

The sound of 'love love Ryo-ma-sa-ma' chanted throughout the room. Horio, Sakuno, and Ryoma looked around. Tomoka answered her phone and the other's suppressed their remarks. The pigtailed girl sighed. "I'm so sorry Sakuno and Ryoma-sama-"

"Where's my sorry…?" Horio uttered.

"I have to go home because my parents have last minute dinner plans." She continued as though she was never interrupted. "And now I have to take care of my other siblings."

Then she disappeared like a whirlwind without waiting for anyone to say anything. Horio shook his head. "She was afraid that she was going to lose." Then he saw the time. "WAH…? IT'S ALREADY TIME FOR ME TO GO! BYE!"

Just like the girl before him, the boy with the unibrow disappeared like a whirlwind.

They left Sakuno and Ryoma alone.

"Um, Ryoma-kun, do you still want to play even though it's with me?"

His eyes sparkled. He could finally play the darn game. "Yes."

* * *

><p>And now, back to the present moment with Sakuno absolutely winning her first love game against Ryoma. She didn't expect to win even a single point from the arrogant boy. Ryoma seemed thoroughly depressed. Maybe his pride was being threatened or even crushed.<p>

"Uh, don't worry about it Ryoma-kun. I've had some practice already and you're completely new." She reasoned. She wondered if that helped comfort him a little.

He glared at her, an unexpected reaction. "I want to play again—best of five, not a single game."

Sakuno nodded and agreed to his wishes. She understood that Ryoma wasn't angry at her nor was his pride hurt. He was interested in the game itself and couldn't stand the thought of losing.

And then she won three games to one. The prince was devastated.

For Sakuno, wii tennis was far better for her than reality. She didn't have to swing around a real racquet so her hair wouldn't get caught in the strings and she didn't have to run around the entire court and possibly trip over. No, a simple swing was enough for her.

For Ryoma, real tennis was better than the hell that was wii sports tennis. If it was in real life, he could easily return the tennis ball since it was really slow in the game. If it was real life, he could run fast enough to catch every ball since it was slow. The problem was with his character. It wasn't good enough. It didn't have his speed, his special moves, or his good looks. And that was a problem.

"Ryoma-kun, if you want, we can play the tennis training portion."

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm going home."

"Oh…okay. Have a safe trip home." Sakuno frowned.

Ryoma sighed. "I had fun."

She smiled at those words.

* * *

><p>"Stupid old man, we need a wii and wii sports game now." Ryoma demanded.<p>

"What…? Why would I get a game for a stupid son who doesn't know how to flatter their handsome father?"

"I need to impress a girl." He didn't care how that sounded. He really wanted that game and only Sakuno knew how much he sucked. He was afraid of the chance that he might be invited again and he couldn't quietly sit in the corner and let others play. They would be too suspicious.

"Oh, my son has finally hit puberty! I feel so relieved now that I know you're not gay."

"So you're getting me the game?"

"Of course, you need to follow the same path I had when I was stud. This girl could be the first in many…" Nanjiro continued talking while getting his wallet out and figuring out what was the cheapest way he could get what the prince demanded. Ryoma smirked.

Maybe he was trying to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: if you don't get why Ryoma is trying to "kill two birds with one stone" just look at the conversation with Nanjiro and Ryoma again. There should be two things he wants.


End file.
